Héctor Rocha
) |familiares = |pais = México Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = 5 de febrero de 2001}} thumb|right|229 px thumb|229px|Héctor doblando la película [[Cruzada]] thumb|229px|Los jóvenes caballeros de bronce de [[Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega junto a los actores que los interpretan: Daniel Lacy, Héctor Rocha, Jahel Morga, Gerardo Alonso, Héctor Mena y David Allende.]] Ted mosby.jpg|Ted Mosby en Cómo conocí a tu madre (Temp. 1-5), su personaje mas conocido e importante. Marcus Damon.png|Marcus Daimon en Digimon Data Squad Soma de Leon Menor.jpg|Soma de León Menor en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega Hiei.jpg|Hiei en Yu Yu Hakusho Takasugi Shinsuke.png|Shinsuke Takasagi en Gintama SCR4DeweyRiley.png|Dewey Riley (David Arquette) en Scream 4. Koji Kabuto.jpg|Koji Kabuto en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto! Ciudadano Z.jpg|Ciudadano Z / Simon Cruller en Nación Z Buffy-tumblr mbmiwze2kq1rcujc9o3 500.jpg|Andrew Wells en Buffy, la cazavampiros y Angel. Héctor Rocha es un actor de doblaje mexicano, conocido por ser la voz de Hiei en Yu Yu Hakusho, Ted Mosby en Como Conocí a tu Madre, Marcus Daimon en Digimon Data Squad, Daisuke Aurora en Heat Guy J , Akito Tenkawa en Martian Successor Nadesico, Keisuke Takahashi en Initial D y Soma de León Menor en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Filmografía Películas Marlon Wayans *¿Y dónde está el fantasma? - Malcolm Johnson (2013) *Requiem for a Dream - Tyrone C. Love (2000) Orlando Bloom *Nueva York, te amo - David (2009) *Cruzada - Balian (2005) Jason Schwartzman *Viaje a Darjeeling - Jack Warthman (2007) *Yo amo Huckabees - Albert Markovski (2004) Matt Damon *Inseparablemente juntos - Bob Tenor (2003) *El talentoso Sr. Ripley - Tom Ripley (1999) (redoblaje) Otros *Knock Knock - Louis (Aaron Burns) (2015) *Shelby - Edward Parker (Jefferson Brown) (2014) *Último viaje a Las Vegas - Lonnie (Romany Malco) (2013) (redoblaje) *Venganza mortal - Adrian Doyle Pryce (Sharlto Copley) (2013) *Contaminados - Brice (Ashlee Brian) (2013) *Un atrevido Don Juan - Danny (Jeremy Luke) (2013) *Una familia peligrosa - Sr. Lemercier (Cédric Zimmerlin) y Voces adicionales (2013) *El redentor - Voces adicionales (2013) *Un lugar secreto - Tierney (David Lyons) (2013) (versión videomax) *Broken City - Billy Taggart (Mark Wahlberg) (2013) *Como impedir una boda - Clyde Goddard (Adam Scott) (2012) *Viviendo al límite - Alien (James Franco) (2012) *The Haunting of Whaley House - Ray Roundtree (Jason Owsley) (2012) *Nazis en el centro de la Tierra - Brian Moak (2012) *Fuego con fuego - Llamar (50 Cent) (2012) *Nuestro hermano idiota - Ned (Paul Rudd) (2011) *Get the Gringo - Voces adicionales (2011) *Larry Crowne - Dell Gordo (Wilmer Valderrama) (2011) *La princesa y el pony - John Smith (2011) *Red State - (2011) *Trespass - Jonah (Cam Gigandet) (2011) *Medianoche en París - Salvador Dalí (Adrien Brody) (2011) *Nacidos para matar - Meier (Aden Young) (2011) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Val Valenzuela (John Leguizamo) (2011) *Source Code - Colter Stevens (Jake Gyllenhaal) (2011) *Scream 4 - Dewey Riley (David Arquette) (2011) *El guardaespaldas 2 - Billy (Ben Chaplin) (2011) *Black Death - Swire (Emmun Elliot) (2010) (primera versión) *Bachillerato - Travis Breaux (Sean Marquette) (2010) (segunda versión) *Conoceras al hombre de tus sueños - Roy Channing (Josh Brolin) (2010) *Enamorado de un sueño - Voces adicionales (2010) *Ceremony - Marshall (Reece Thompson) (2010) *Stone - Gerald "Stone" Creeson (Edward Norton) (2010) *Los indestructibles - Hale Caesar (Terry Crews) (2010) *El discurso del rey - Insertos (2010) *Night Train - Voces adicionales (2009) *Una pareja dispareja - Phillip Morris (Ewan McGregor) (2009) *Yo soy el amor - Edoardo Recchi Jr (Flavio Parenti) (2009) *Vértigo - Fred (Nicolas Giraud) (2009) *Mi segunda vez - Aram (Justin Bartha) (2009) *The Red Baron -Manfred Von Richtofen/El Barón Rojo (Matthias Schweighöfer) (2008) *La Dulce Vida - Tim (Samuel Roukin) (2008) *27 bodas - Trent (Maulik Pancholy) (2008) *Canción de Mallorca - Dickie (Rhys Ifans) (2007) (2da versión) *Sombras - Troy (Max Kasch) (2007) *El despertar del diablo 2 (2007) - Crank (Jacob Vargas) (2007) *Agua sangrienta - Participación sin identificar (2007) *Reno 911! - Teniente Jim Dangle (Jim Dangle) (2007) *El Pequeño Tallarín - Mati Gueta (Yiftach Klein) (2007) *Una loca película épica - Edward (Kal Penn) (2007) *Notas de un Escándalo - Steven Connolly (Andrew Simpson) (2006) *La profecía (2006) - Tom (Reggie Austin) *Los Hamilton - David Hamilton (Samuel Child) (2006) *El chico de la abuela - J.P. (2006) *Pequeña Miss Sunshine - Frank Ginsberg (Steve Carell) (2006) *Mi súper ex-novia - Vaughn Haige (Rainn Wilson) (2006) *Masacre en el bosque - Andy (Craig Stovin) (2006) *El muelle Clousen - Paul "Kilroy" Fresser (Sean Maher) (2005) *Vacaciones en familia - D.J Johnson (2005) *De rebote - Tim Fink (Breckin Meyer) (2005) *El vuelo del Fénix - Elliot (Giovanni Ribisi) (2004) *Batas blancas - Dale Dodd (Pat Kelly) *Hombre en llamas - Daniel Rosas la voz" (Roberto Sosa) (2004) *La masacre de Texas - Morgan (Jonathan Tucker) (2003) *Soñadores - Voces adicionales (2003) *Justin y Kelly - Eddie (Brian Dietzen) (2003) *Drum line - Devon (2003) *Exterminio - Soldado Jones (2002) *Sentencia previa - Wally (Daniel London) (2002) *Kevin and Perry - Kevin (2002) *Moulin Rouge! - Audrey (David Wenham) (2001) *3000 millas al infierno - Voces Adicionales (2001) *Triunfos robados - Aaron (Richard Hillman)(2000/Redoblaje) *La novia de Chucky - Jesse (Nick Stabile) (1998/Redoblaje) *The Ultimate Gift - Jason Stevens (Drew Fuller) Anime *Martian Successor Nadesico - Akito Tenkawa *Yu Yu Hakusho - Hiei *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Issei Tsubaki *Digimon Frontier - Datamon, Katsuharu *Digimon: Data Squad - Marcus Daimon, Merukimon, Spencer Daimon *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Soma de León Menor *Gintama - Takasugi Shinsuke, Shimomoto (eps. 1-2), Embajador Chatoran (ep. 3) *Heat Guy J - Daisuke Aurora *Initial D - Keisuke Takahashi *Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto! - Koji Kabuto, Jango *Saikano - Take Películas animadas *Z-Baw: mejores amigos - Plunk (2011) *Tierra Mágica - Zino *La Isla de los Dinosaurios - Monty (2008) *Garfield: En el mundo real - Jon Bonachon (2007) Películas de anime *Se levanta el viento - Voces Adicionales (2013) *Una carta para Momo - Mame (2011) *La colina de las amapolas - Yoshio Onodera (2011) *Mis Vecinos los Yamada - Noboru Yamada (2011) *Recuerdos del Ayer - Toshio (2011) *La guerra de los mapaches - Soshiki (2011) *Porco Rosso - Donald Curtis (2010) *Susurros del corazón - Sugimura (1995) *Yu Yu Hakusho: Los invasores del infierno - Hiei (1994) *Beyblade: Batalla Feroz - Daniel Series de TV Tom Lenk ''' *Andrew Wells en Buffy, la cazavampiros *Andrew Wells en Angel '''Otros *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Ted Mosby (Josh Radnor), Narración e Insertos (temporadas. 1-5: hasta capítulo 105), Lectura del Título (temporadas. 4-5) *Tru Calling (Zach Galifianakis) - Davis *Huesos - Dr. Jack Hodggins (T.J. Thyne) (Temp. 3-4) *La realeza - Ted Pryce (Oliver Milburn) Telenovelas turcas *El precio del amor - Dr. Samuel (Atilla Karagöz) *Secretos - Dr. Nuri Çobanoğlu (Beyti Engin) *Se robó mi vida - Alp (Şan Bingöl) *Amor eterno - Tarık Soydere (Rüzgar Aksoy) Dramas coreanos *La voz de tu amor - Kim Gong Soo (Kim Kwang Gyu) Dirección de doblaje *I'll spit on your grave II *Chasing Life (ep. 3-10) *Pond Stars (cap. 1-6) *Mini Ninjas *Knock Knock Trivia *Tuvo participación en un fandub del OVA "Bronze Zetsuai" donde hizo voces adicionales.. *Segun la entrevista que le realizó Dubbing Zone, le ofrecieron cantar el opening de Digimon Data Squad. Enlaces externos *Sitio Web de Héctor Rocha * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mE667OtFW8&list=UUsSO1lHCGSbuPT_79XRIomw&spfreload=10 Entrevista a Héctor Rocha en Dubbing Zone Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes